This is a prospective, open-label, randomized cross-over, controlled, clinical pilot study designed to investigate the pharmacokinetics of morphine and its metabolites in ESRD patients and in normal volunteers. This study is also designed to determine the removal of morphine and its metabolites by hemodialysis.